Broken Dreams
by Lyani
Summary: Só ela sabia o preço alto que tivera que pagar por amar. Por quebrar as regras. O destino dela não era esse. Dominó/Cable
1. Prólogo

_Personagens e lugares pertencem à X-men™ _

_Fanfic **MATURE** (acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**BROKEN DREAMS**

* * *

"_Num deserto de almas também desertas, uma alma especial reconhece de imediato a outra_"

─ **Caio F. **

**. Prólogo**

"O que está lendo?" Ela perguntou da cama. Seus olhos azuis semicerrados. Tinha acabado de acordar. Afastou uma mecha dos cabelos negros que lhe caiam sobre o rosto.

"O Inferno de Dante" Ele respondeu, depois de alguns minutos. O livro cobria-lhe parte do rosto. Estava sentado numa poltrona em frente a cama onde ela estava enrolada em lençóis muito brancos. Atrás dele, uma enorme janela mostrava o anúncio de um lindo dia.

Ela se mexeu na cama, espreguiçando. "Você já leu esse livro" A voz dela era preguiçosa. Seu rosto calmo e feliz, diferente do que ele havia conhecido.

"Eu sei, mas gosto muito dele. É o meu favorito, Beatrice" Ela piscou algumas vezes, confusa.

"Do que me chamou?"

"Beatrice" Ele baixou finalmente o livro, um sorriso dançando em seus lábios. O rosto dele formava covinhas na bochecha quando ele sorria. "É uma personagem do meu livro. Combina com você" Ele voltou a ler o livro, os cantos dos olhos mostravam que ainda sorria. Ela também sorriu.

"Beatrice" Ela repetiu baixinho.

* * *

► Música tema da fic e inspiração para o título:

**Exodus** - Evanescence

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
Twenty bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
I thought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes._


	2. Vazio

_Personagens e lugares pertencem à X-men™ _

_Fanfic **MATURE** (acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**BROKEN DREAMS**

* * *

"_Não choro mais. Na verdade, nem sequer entendo porque digo mais, se não estou certo se alguma vez chorei. Acho que sim, um dia. Quando havia dor. Agora só resta uma coisa seca. Dentro, fora"_

─ **Caio F.**

**. Capítulo 1: Vazio**

A chuva caía fina na rua escura. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara olhando através da janela. Não sabia dizer há quantas horas estava sem colocar nada na boca. Sabia que estava cansada, que precisava dormir, mas também sabia que era inútil deitar.

Esperava, sem ansiedade nenhuma, um telefonema. Sentiu algo vibrar em cima da mesa da sala fazendo um barulho que a sobressaltou. Pegou o aparelho rapidamente, sem sequer olhar para a tela.

"Alô" Sua voz há muito adotara um tom metálico. Duro. A suavidade morrera, com todo o resto.

"Independence, 211. Apartamento 103" A voz do outro lado era grave, áspera e urgente. Não esperou resposta por parte dela e desligou.

Suspirou, olhando uma última vez pela janela, antes de levantar-se, o celular esquecido na mesinha novamente. Aquele tipo de trabalho não deveria ser designado a ela. Seu alto potencial deveria ser usado de outras formas, mas sabia exatamente porquê a procuravam para isso também. Não tinha emoções, agia como uma máquina.

Pegou a arma que descansava no sofá ao seu lado e verificou se estava carregada. O som familiar ecoando pelo ambiente bem mobiliado. Definitivamente não era a única arma que levava. Nunca era.

Ajustou as duas pistolas à cintura, e verificou a que estava amarrada à perna. Fechou a jaqueta de couro negro, escondendo mais duas armas. Caminhou até o banheiro, onde retocou o batom vermelho sangue. Era a única cor em seu rosto, depois de seus olhos azuis.

Havia, é claro, aquela mancha negra ao redor de seu olho esquerdo, que chamava tanta atenção. Ela já se acostumara a isso. Era por essa mancha que ele havia lhe dado o apelido de Dominó. Apelido esse, que usava até hoje.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos curtos e lisos, sem encarar-se no espelho. Há muito fugia de seus próprios olhos. Há muito não fazia muitas coisas. Deixou o apartamento em seguida, sem se dar ao trabalho de pegar o celular na mesinha.

O endereço que ele lhe dera não era muito longe dali e por isso foi a pé. Sempre a pé. A chuva fina deixara apenas as pesadas nuvens do céu e as ruas molhadas. Não era de se estranhar as ruas estarem vazias, pelo horário avançado. Uns raros carros passaram por ela, sem nem notá-la. Era uma mancha escura nas sombras dos grandes prédios. Tão vazia quanto às paredes geladas que os sustentavam.

Sorte é uma coisa complexa. Algumas pessoas baseiam suas vidas achando que por "sorte" algo vai lhes acontecer do nada. Outras simplesmente não acreditam. Para ela, a "sorte" era parte integrante do seu ser. Tanto que não estranhou a escada de incêndio estar abaixada na lateral do prédio onde deveria ir, nem a o fato de não haver sequer uma luz acesa em nenhuma das janelas daquele lado. Isso era um ponto a seu favor, talvez não fosse vista por ninguém.

Começou a subir os degraus de forma ágil e silenciosa. Em poucos segundos já estava parada diante da janela. Por "sorte" ela estava aberta, a cortina oscilando lentamente para fora no ar frio da noite. Ela entrou. Sabia que deixaria pegadas molhadas pela casa, mas não se importou. Estava na sala de jantar e podia ouvir uns risinhos e sons abafados vindos do quarto. Revirou os olhos e não pensou duas vezes, seguindo em direção aos sons que ficavam cada vez mais altos. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Era normal. Sempre que seguia em direção a uma missão como essa, sentia-se assim.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e ela podia divisar o homem corpulento e grisalho deitado de costas na cama grande, olhando extasiado para a moça, muito jovem, que rebolava em cima de seu corpo. Sons guturais saiam do fundo de sua garganta, enquanto ela ria e rebolava mais, jogando os cabelos longos e loiros para trás.

_Que bela ocasião para morrer._ Domino entrou no quarto decidida. Em quatro longos passos se aproximou bastante, empunhando uma arma que apontava para a cabeça do homem. Viu os olhos dele se arregalarem, os dedos afundarem muito no quadril da moça, que soltou um grito de horror ao vê-la.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Sentiu o próprio dedo apertando o gatilho da arma, e a bala perfurando a cabeça do homem, o sangue sujando a parede branca atrás. A moça desesperou-se, levantando nua e tropeçando ao tentar correr. Domino apontou a arma para as costas dela e atirou novamente. Viu o corpo dela cair mole no chão, batendo antes num carrinho de bebida que tombou. As bebidas se misturando no carpete marfim. O sangue no carpete marfim.

Guardou a arma, e voltou pelo mesmo caminho em direção à escada lateral. E pelo mesmo caminho até o apartamento onde estava hospedada há apenas três dias. Assim que entrou, fechou a porta e jogou-se no sofá, o aparelho celular no ouvido.

"Está feito" E não havia alegria em sua voz. Tampouco tristeza. Não havia nada.

* * *

"_Não, meu bem, não adianta bancar o distante: lá vem o amor nos dilacerar de novo..."_

─ **Caio F.**

Acordou assustada. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto e de repente, saltou da cama, agarrando a arma que estava na cabeceira e apontando para o homem deitado de bruços. Ele, que acordara com o movimento brusco dela, levantou os olhos sonolentos e tão azuis quanto os dela e não conteve uma gargalhada.

"Porquê você sempre faz isso?" Ela suspirou, quando lembrou-se de onde estava e com quem, baixando a arma e depositando na cabeceira da cama novamente. Sentou de costas para ele. Era uma pergunta difícil de responder. O fato era que estava sempre alerta demais, a tudo e a todos. Ele escorregou as mãos pelas costas nuas dela. Ela sentiu um arrepio morno subir por seu corpo. "Eu tenho que voltar hoje" Ela já sabia. Ela sempre sabia. Levantou-se pegando as roupas espalhadas no chão e começando a vestir. "Não vai tomar banho?"

"Não" Ela queria manter o cheiro dele em seu corpo o máximo de tempo possível, mas jamais diria isso a ele. Ele se sentou na cama. Os músculos das costas largas se movimentaram quando ele espreguiçou.

"Porquê não volta comigo?" Ele perguntou de repente, quando passou por ela em direção ao banheiro. Ela já estava vestida, ajeitando as armas na roupa.

"Não"

"Você não é uma assassina Beatrice" Ela sentiu uma pontada por dentro ao ouvir esse nome, como se tivesse levado um tiro. Há muito tempo ninguém a chamava de Beatrice. O som da água correndo no chuveiro também doía. Ele estava tomando banho. Ele estava tirando o cheiro dela de seu corpo. Ele jamais entenderia.

"Você não sabe o que sou, Nathan" Ela disse e andou até a porta, abrindo. "Nunca mais me chame de Beatrice"

Só o que ele ouviu foi o som da porta batendo. Com força.

* * *

"_Não se preocupe, não vou tomar nenhuma medida drástica, a não ser continuar, tem coisa mais auto destrutiva do que insistir sem fé nenhuma? Ah, passa devagar a tua mão na minha cabeça, toca meu coração com teus dedos frios, eu tive tanto amor um dia"._

─ **Caio F.**

Ela já estava atravessando a rua quando sentiu dedos fortes segurando seu braço. Ela girou no mesmo lugar ficando de frente pra ele. O sol da manhã ofuscou a visão completa do rosto dele. Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Porque saiu desse jeito?" Só então ela percebeu que ele estava todo molhado. Os cabelos pingavam e a camiseta grudava no peito e abdômen formando manchas mais escuras. Ele deveria ter saído correndo do chuveiro, quando ouvira a porta batendo. Quis sorrir, mas não o fez.

"Você disse que ia voltar" Ele riu. Baixou a cabeça ao fazer isso, algumas gotas do cabelo molhado dele pingaram no rosto dela. Ela não secou. Ele ainda segurava seu braço, e o coração dela disparou ao som daquele riso.

"Eu vou, Beatrice, eu precis..." Ela se soltou dele com um gesto brusco. Seu tom de voz adotou um tom metálico e duro.

"Não me chame de Beatrice" Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. Quando falou já estava de costas, indo embora de novo. "E se tem que ir, Adeus"

"Domino" A voz dele foi alta o suficiente para sobressaltar algumas pessoas que passavam na rua. Ela virou-se, mas permaneceu onde estava. Sentia-se infantil, o coração batendo descompassado. Prometera há muito tempo não precisar mais de ninguém. E pretendia cumprir. Ele deu três passos e se aproximou bastante neles, ficando tão perto dela que ela teve que erguer o rosto para fitá-lo. "Foi você que partiu Dominó. Estávamos juntos, foi decisão sua ir embora. Você levantou-se no meio da noite e desapareceu. Eu demorei muito pra te encontrar naquele apartamento que você chama de casa. E agora quando eu preciso voltar as minhas responsabilidades, que diga-se de passagem eram suas também, você faz isso?"

Ela abriu a boca para responder. Queria lhe dizer muitas coisas. Queria lhe dizer que há muito tempo não tinha uma casa. Queria dizer a ele como era sentir-se sozinha e sem lugar no mundo. Queria lhe contar a sensação de continuar trabalhando em missões para a S.H.I.E.L.D. Queria lhe dizer que tudo que mais queria era ter uma vida normal. Com ele. Uma família talvez. Era um pecado afinal? Alguém como ela desejar isso?

Era. Ela sabia disso. Fora criada para ser uma arma perfeita na mão de outras pessoas. Ser controlada, enviada a missões impossíveis que só ela poderia fazer. Não fora criada para amar. Não tinha esse direito. A única vez que tentara fugir do seu destino, tentara amar e ser amada, o fim havia sido drástico.

Balançando a cabeça, ela fez menção de se virar mais uma vez. Ele puxou-a para si, o corpo dela trombou com o dele, e ela achou que ele fosse beijá-la, mas ele apenas a abraçou. Encaixou o rosto no ombro dela, os lábios encostando no seu pescoço. Os cabelos dele molharam seu rosto, sua roupa. Ela ficou sem reação, os braços ao longo do corpo. Sentiu medo. Sentiu um medo horrível e sentiu os cílios pesando anunciando lágrimas. Manteve os olhos muito abertos, para que as mesmas não descessem por seu rosto.

"_Eu acho que vou cortá-los bem curtos" . _

Ouvia a própria voz em sua mente, relembrando cenas perdidas de um passado distante.

"_Nem pense nisso. Seus cabelos são lindos assim" _

A voz dele parecia tão nítida que era como se pudesse virar-se e vê-lo parado atrás de si.

"_Mas são difíceis de cuidar. Na minha profissão, eles atrapalham muito" _

Sentia as lágrimas se acumulando, sua vista ficou embaçada.

"_Mas você é minha guarda-costas não é? Eu exijo que minha guarda-costas tenha cabelos longos" _

O sorriso dele era lindo. As covinhas que se formavam em seu rosto o deixavam tão charmoso.

"_Eu te amo Beatrice" _

Foram sempre raras as ocasiões em que ele dissera isso. Mas ela sabia, s_entia_ que era sincero.

"_Eu também te amo, Milo"._

As mãos de Nathan acariciavam suas costas de leve, enquanto ele dava beijos em seu pescoço, subindo para o rosto. Domino finalmente fechou os olhos com força. Queria afastar as imagens do passado que a rondavam como um fantasma brincalhão que quisesse assombrá-la. Sentiu os cílios molhando seu rosto e ficou apavorada. Não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que tivera essa sensação na vida. Não podia se deixar levar dessa forma, não de novo. Só ela sabia o preço alto que tivera que pagar por amar. Por quebrar as regras. O destino dela não era esse. Era outro. Era ser uma arma para matar e não amar.

Com esse pensamento claro em sua mente, espalmou as mãos no peito molhado dele e o empurrou com toda a força que tinha. Ele não estava preparado para esta reação e por isso cambaleou para trás, enquanto ela corria. Corria muito, cega, sentindo as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

Não saberia dizer como chegou a seu velho apartamento, mas chegou. Ele não gostava de lá e por isso sempre ficavam em algum motel ou hotel na cidade, onde os móveis eram claros, a vista ampla. Procurou a chave no bolso de trás da calça e girou a maçaneta. Fazia algumas semanas que não voltava para "casa", mas parecia que fazia meses que ninguém passava por ali. Os poucos móveis escuros tinham uma camada grossa de poeira. As cortinas pesadas e fechadas deixavam o ar mais sombrio.

Dominó não se importou com isso e andou lentamente até o quarto, tirou a colcha empoeirada da cama e deitou sobre o lençol branco. Ali também as cortinas estavam fechadas e apesar de ainda ser muito cedo, o ambiente fazia com que parecesse ser noite. Noite como o interior dela. Escuro. Suspirou, virando-se de barriga para cima, os olhos azuis fixos no teto desbotado.

Algo em sua calça vibrou. Ela sentou-se na cama, os cabelos caindo no rosto. Abriu o celular, atendendo sem olhar para o visor. Apenas uma pessoa tinha aquele número.

"Alô" A voz controlada. Os olhos secos. Nenhuma emoção.

"Temos uma missão importante para você. Amanhã de manhã no local de sempre" Aquela voz áspera e urgente não esperou que ela dissesse qualquer coisa para desligar. Como sempre, ela não poderia ter nada a questionar. Deveria apenas ir.

E iria.

* * *

• continua •


	3. O Passado

_Personagens e lugares pertencem à X-men™ _

_Fanfic **MATURE** (acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**BROKEN DREAMS**

* * *

"_Menos pela cicatriz deixada, uma ferida antiga mede-se mais exatamente pela dor que provocou, e para sempre perdeu-se no momento em que cessou de doer, embora lateje louca nos dias de chuva"._

─ **Caio F.**

**. Capítulo 2: O Passado**

Havia todo um mundo de sentimentos por trás da máscara que ela carregava todos os dias, em todos os lugares. Não que se lembrasse deles o tempo todo. Tinha dias em que sequer pensava ter algo dentro de si, tamanha frieza em suas ações e palavras.

Mas, havia a chuva. Dias de chuva era sua fraqueza particular. Ninguém sabia, jamais saberia. Era difícil dizer o que alguém sabia sobre ela. Talvez Nathan, se prestasse atenção aos descuidos que ela cometia quando estava ao seu lado. Os raríssimos sorrisos sinceros e espontâneos que ela lutava para esconder, o brilho nos olhos azuis antes de se fecharem com o beijo, os suspiros baixos de felicidade ou tristeza na madrugada. Mas preferia acreditar que ele não via nada disso, que ele tinha muito mais com o que se preocupar.

E havia a chuva. Que naquele dia caía triste em pingos lentos e grossos, molhando o vidro da janela por onde os seus olhos se perdiam. Cada vez que assistia a chuva cair, sozinha, não conseguia impedir o seu mundo interior de vir à tona. Nem as lembranças...

_Ambos sabiam as dificuldades de manter o relacionamento que haviam iniciado. Tinham plena noção de que poderia acabar a qualquer momento, que havia milhões de imprevistos que podiam separá-los. De uma hora pra outra. Sabiam tanto disso que não se permitiam pequenos mimos, como dar presentes um ao outro. Sabiam que se por acaso nunca mais se vissem, aqueles objetos seriam dolorosos demais de guardar. Entretanto, se presenteavam de outras formas. Para Beatrice ─ e só era Beatrice com ele ─ Milo sabia fazer isso muito bem. Acordava-a vez ou outra com um café da manhã na cama, dizia-lhe que a amava no meio da noite quando achava que ela estava dormindo, lia pra ela partes de seus livros favoritos. Viviam os minutos que tinham juntos como se fossem os últimos de suas vidas e talvez por isso o amor que cresceu dentro dela tenha sido tão avassalador. E ela se permitiu sentir de forma intensa. Sorria para ele, falava em tom suave e carinhoso, ria das brincadeiras dele, dizia que o amava abertamente. Sem medo._

"_As vezes você me assusta" Havia riso na voz dela quando disse isso. Estava sentada no sofá, usando um jeans escuro e blusa branca leve. Os cabelos negros soltos, indo quase até sua cintura. _

"_Por quê?" Ele veio juntar-se a ela, deitando-se com a cabeça em seu colo. Ela começou imediatamente a correr os dedos pelo cabelo dele. _

"_Você advinha quase tudo que estou pensando" _

"_É porquê seus olhos falam demais. Dá pra ler tudo que você está pensando neles" Ele estava de olhos fechados e ela franziu o cenho. _

"_Não sabia que era tão transparente assim" A voz dela soou fraca. De repente ficou com medo. Sentiu-se muito vulnerável. Sentia os fios macios do cabelo dele nos dedos e de repente uma angustia pareceu tomar conta dela. Imaginou se nunca mais pudesse passar as mãos nos cabelos dele. Se nunca mais pudesse olhá-lo assim, sereno, deitado em seu colo. Imaginou nunca mais ouvir sua voz, ou ver seu sorriso com covinhas nas bochechas. E era como se não houvesse ar para respirar._

"_Você é e tem que tomar cuidado. As pessoas costumam fazer mal uso disso" _

_Ela jamais se esquecera dessas palavras. Anos depois, elas ainda martelavam em sua mente, e a tinham tornado a mulher fria que era. Os olhos sem brilho, não demonstravam nenhuma emoção, nada mais. Foram poucos os dias que estiveram juntos depois dessas palavras, que ele lhe disse de forma tão séria, fitando-a profundamente. Parecia até que ele estava prevendo. Ela começou a ser chamada para outras missões, sendo substituída como guarda-costas de Milo Thurman por outros agentes. Começou sendo chamada uma ou outra vez em semanas. Depois uma vez no mínimo a cada semana. O número de vezes estava beirando o limite de todos os dias. Sentia-se triste, o coração apertado. Algo começou a lhe dizer que o que tinham tanta certeza no início quando decidiram viver juntos, estava por acontecer. Iriam se separar, talvez nunca mais se vissem na vida. Esse futuro parecia cinza e pesado demais para ela. _

"_Para que Thurman permaneça em segurança, as coisas terão de ser assim" a voz soou um pouco irritada a tantos questionamentos que ela tinha lhe dirigido._

"_Mas..." a voz dela tinha um quê de desespero. Detestou esse sentimento, e ali mesmo prometeu jamais precisar tanto assim de alguém de novo._

"_Você o ama, não é Domino?" Ele interrompeu a frase dela, a voz um pouco mais suave agora. Todos sabiam, mas trabalho era trabalho. O Governo tinha muito em risco para deixar que um relacionamento estragasse tudo. Ela desviou o olhar do dele. Ele pensou ter visto um brilho de lágrimas neles, mas o rosto era uma máscara dura, e se houve algum vestígio de lágrimas, ela as engoliu, pois quando voltou a fitá-lo, não havia emoção nenhuma nos olhos azuis. _

"_Isso não importa" A voz tinha ficado dura de repente. _

"_Importa sim. Se você o ama, é melhor que se afaste e nos deixe fazer nosso trabalho. Diremos a ele que você morreu. Você não pode voltar a vê-lo nunca mais Dominó. Para o bem dele" Ouvi-lo dizer as palavras de novo a atingiu como se ele houvesse tirado seu coração com a mão e agora o exibisse ainda batendo. Sentia-se fraca, como se a estivessem separando de algo vital. Entreabriu os lábios para respirar melhor, passando a mão pela testa. Deve ter ficado branca, além do normal, pois o homem se adiantou pra ela, preocupado. "Você está bem?" Ele não conseguiu tocá-la. Ela se afastou dele antes, muito séria. _

"_Tudo bem" A voz saiu fraca, e então ela respirou fundo antes de falar de novo. "Tudo bem, mas..." Ela engoliu em seco, o coração batia lento como se sua pressão estivesse muito baixa. "Eu posso... vê-lo?" Ia dizer _pela ultima vez_, mas não teve coragem. Doía demais. Por mais que soubessem que um dia isso aconteceria, descobria agora que não estava preparada. Talvez nunca estivesse._

"_Você poderá estar com ele apenas até amanhã às 14h, quando será contatada para uma nova missão e não..." Ele parou antes de completar, não havia necessidade de reforçar o que já havia dito mais de cinco vezes para ela. Ela ainda manteve-se em pé, os olhos perdidos na parede atrás dele, por um minuto. Ele achou que ela iria agradecer, mas ela apenas disse. _

"_Estarei aguardando o contato" A voz dela era puro gelo. _

_Talvez ninguém possa saber o que é estar com quem se ama, sabendo exatamente que dali a algumas horas nunca mais se verão de novo. Nem ela mesma conseguia definir como era esse sentimento. Quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento pra ela, teve vontade de abraçá-lo forte e chorar em seu ombro toda a dor que estava carregando, mas não podia. Então sorriu. Temeu que seus olhos contassem para ele toda a verdade, mas ele a puxou para um beijo e não notou seus olhos. Não notou que ela tentava diminuir o ritmo do beijo, para que fosse lento, demorasse a acabar, para que desse tempo de gravar todas as sensações, guardar todo o gosto. Ele sorriu na boca dela, achando graça, mas ela empurrou-o pra dentro, batendo a porta com o pé. Foi levando-o sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele até a cama, caindo com ele nela. Ele segurou-a pelos ombros, erguendo-a um pouco, olhando-a com malícia e carinho._

"_O que deu em você?" A voz dele era um misto de riso e volúpia._

"_Eu te amo" Disse, e voltou a beijá-lo, descendo da boca dele, para seu pescoço, respirando fundo ali, para armazenar o cheiro dele na memória. Passava os lábios na pele quente dele, e a língua depois, fazendo-o respirar fundo. Era estranho porquê tinha uma urgência dele, mas queria que fosse lento, pra aproveitar, pra guardar. Suas mãos trêmulas abriram a camisa dele. Sentou-se sobre o corpo dele, passando as mãos por seu peito, descendo para a barriga. Sentiu o baixo ventre dele tremer quando insinuou dois dedos por dentro da calça e cueca. As mãos dele também não estavam paradas, tinham entrado por baixo de sua blusa, e subido até seus seios, que acariciava devagar com a palma das mãos quentes. Ela estremeceu, gemendo baixinho. Olhou pra ele, e nunca iria esquecer aquele rosto, aquela feição. Dormiram juntos, ela abraçada a ele como se dependesse disso para viver. Quando acordou, seu coração disparou ao olhar ao seu lado e não vê-lo. Mas logo o avistou fazendo o café na cozinha. Gravou aquela cena, sentindo os cílios pesados de lágrimas. Foi até ele, vestida na camisa dele, abraçando-o por trás. Ficou com medo de ter molhado as costas dele com suas lágrimas, mas ele pareceu não notar enquanto conversava com ela como sempre. Não se lembra do assunto, mas a voz sim. A voz dele ela ouvia claramente, gravando-a na mente. _

_Naquele mesmo dia, mais tarde, ela teve que se conter para não chorar quando sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso. Talvez tivesse feito uma expressão de assombro, pois ele olhou pra ela arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela pegou o celular e olhou para o visor, mesmo sabendo quem era. Os números no canto inferior do visor diziam que eram 13:58. Mais do que pontuais. Ela atendeu, trocou pouquíssimas palavras e olhou para Milo. Ele estava sentado a mesa. Tinham acabado de almoçar, depois de passar quase a manhã toda na cama. Queria ignorar o chamado, o horário, o que tinha que fazer. Por um momento não soube o que dizer ou fazer, ficou olhando pra ele, as lágrimas se acumulando no canto dos olhos. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, enxugando os olhos e lavando o rosto. Não podia estragar tudo agora. _

"_O que foi?" Ele estava na porta do banheiro, olhando pra ela com a testa franzida._

"_Eu preciso ir, Milo" Foi o que conseguiu dizer._

"_Eu sei, mas porquê está chorando?" Ele foi até ela, abraçando-a. "Desde ontem" Ela se chocou. Então ele tinha visto, ele tinha notado. _

"_Não é nada" Beijou o pescoço dele, afastando-se e sorrindo. "É só esses chamados constantes. Queria poder ficar mais com você" _Queria ficar para sempre. _Completou em seus pensamentos. _

"_Você está sempre comigo, Beatrice" Ele parecia saber, e ela teve que se esforçar muito pra não chorar de novo. Ao invés disso, sorriu. Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso, e passou por ele. Era melhor ir logo. _

"_Eu te amo, Milo" E abriu à porta, ele olhava pra ela, sério. _

"_Eu também te amo Beatrice" A porta se fechou. _

_O que havia fora daquele apartamento não era mais vida pra ela. Tudo era cinza, escuro, dor. Deixou as lágrimas correrem livres enquanto descia as escadas. Não consegue se lembrar de muita coisa depois disso. Trabalhou ainda por algum tempo para o governo, em outras missões e por muito tempo não teve sequer uma notícia de Milo. E doía demais. Tanto que não conseguiu se manter lá por muito tempo. Já havia passado por diversas organizações, algumas até mercenárias, sem conseguir se manter em lugar algum. Era como se não houvesse mais lugar para ela no mundo que não os braços dele. Estava na X-force trabalhando em parceria com Cable, quando soube a última notícia sobre ele. Ele havia sido seqüestrado por Lady Letal e Donald Pierce, que tinham interesse na incrível habilidade profética natural de Thruman e seus profundos conhecimentos sobre as tendências mundiais. Rastreou-os até descobrir que estavam na antiga base da Arma X no Canadá. Até então, achara que a lembrança mais dolorosa que tinha dele, era seu rosto sério ao dizer que a amava antes dela fechar a porta atrás de si para nunca mais voltar. Estava enganada. Tão tolamente enganada. O metal frio das paredes do laboratório não a impressionaram. As artimanhas de Lady Letal e Pierce não a impressionaram. Demorou algum tempo lutando contra Lady Letal até derrotá-la, derrotando Pierce em seguida. Mas isso não importava. O que realmente a marcou foi vê-lo. Ele parecia no mínimo uns vinte anos mais velho, embora só se tivessem passado dez. Seus olhos estavam fechados, os braços jogados ao lado da cadeira, inertes e sem vida. Enquanto Dominó lutava para derrotar Lady Letal, Pierce teve tempo suficiente para fazer a transfêrencia dos conhecimentos e habilidades de Thurman para si. O processo era arriscado e doloroso. Thurman não havia resistido._

"_Não" Era um sussurro baixo. Deu um passo na direção dele._

"_Beatrice, não acho..." Era a voz de Nathan atrás dela, ele a segurou pelo braço. Ela soltou-se bruscamente, lançando-lhe um olhar duro._

"_Não ouse" Disse, virando-se novamente e indo lentamente até o corpo de o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos. Ainda estava quente. Achou que choraria, mas não havia resquício de lágrimas em si. Só dor e ódio. Quis vingar-se do governo que havia prometido cuidar da segurança dele. Não era por isso que ela havia sido privada de sua presença? Quis acabar com aquele lugar, não deixando nenhum vestígio de onde ele estivera e sofrera. Quis destruir o mundo. O toque leve de Nathan em seu ombro a tirou dos devaneios e para sua surpresa, sentiu gratidão por ele estar ali com ela. Ele já havia feito tanto por ela. Ergueu os olhos azuis pra ele, secos. _

"_Eu sinto muito, Bea..."_

"_Dominó" Ela disse, sem raiva. "Me chame de Dominó" Beatrice havia morrido ali, com Milo. Não havia mais Beatrice, para ninguém. Usara o nome por aqueles anos longe dele, mas agora já não fazia mais sentido._

_Nada mais tinha sentido._

* * *

• continua •


	4. Desastres

_Personagens e lugares pertencem à X-men™ _

_Fanfic **MATURE** (acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**BROKEN DREAMS**

* * *

"_Ela chamava-se Beatriz. Ele chamava-se - não vem ao caso. Mas não era Dante, ainda não. Anos mais tarde, tentaria lembrar-se de como tudo começou. E não conseguia. Não conseguiria, claramente. Voltavam sempre cenas confusas na memória. Misturavam-se, sem cronologia, sem que ele conseguisse determinar o que teria vindo antes ou depois daquele momento em que, tão perdidamente, apaixonou-se por Beatriz"._

─ **Caio F.**

**. Capítulo 3: Desastres**

_será que ela é triste_

Ela chamava-se Beatrice. Era alta, magra, cabelos negros curtíssimos e um rosto delicado demais para o semblante sério. Ela lembraria uma fotografia em branco e preto se não fossem os olhos muito azuis e os lábios muito vermelhos. E tinha aquela marca negra ao redor do olho esquerdo que contrastava demais com a pele excepcionalmente branca. Era uma beleza incomum. Exótica e incoerente.

Incorente porquê também tinha um rosto delicado demais para o número de armas que trazia na cintura e amarradas às coxas. E o andar leve demais para o peso que parecia carregar nos ombros. Os olhos eram vazios demais para o sorriso sarcástico que curvava seus lábios vermelhos.

Ele sabia que o sorriso se devia ao fato de ele ter ficado parado olhando-a sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Então sorriu também. Um sorriso divertido e sem graça.

"Nathan Summers?" E a voz dela congelava o ar, embora fosse muito feminina. Assentiu com a cabeça e desviou os olhos dela para procurar uns papéis sobre a mesa.

"E você deve ser..." Ele virou um papel que estava de ponta cabeça e leu o nome. "Dominó? Que... diferente"

"Pode me chamar de Beatrice, se preferir" Ele notou a voz dela tremer quase imperceptívelmente ao dizer o nome. O sorriso morreu nos lábios vermelhos. Obviamente ele não entendeu e não ia questionar.

"Beatrice. Muito bonito seu nome" Ela não agradeceu, nem sorriu. Pouco tempo depois ele saberia que raramente ela curvava os lábios num sorriso e quando o fazia era geralmente cínico, sarcástico. Pouco tempo depois ele descobriria que ela raramente dizia algo, e quando o fazia era em tom frio ou irônico. E também descobriria que ela era sombria demais. E triste demais. Algum tempo depois ele saberia o porquê.

_e se ela chora num quarto de hotel_

Ela chamava-se Beatrice. E de vez em quando sorria de forma espontânea a algo que ele dizia. E esse sorriso era lindo. Ela tinha dentes brancos e perfeitos entre os lábios vermelhos sangue. Só que ela só lhe dava alguns breves segundos antes de perceber que sorrira assim, e disfarçar. Dizer algo enquanto se escondia atrás da máscara séria de novo.

E ela era ótima no que fazia. Não queria parecer envolvido quando dizia que era a melhor dos membros do Six Pack, mas todos notavam. Todos menos ela.

Ela jamais deixava uma missão pela metade e não havia obstáculos que a fizessem parar antes de antigir o objetivo. E ela não hesitava antes de eliminar esses obstáculos. Contanto que o objetivo que queria alcançar fosse nobre, e os obstáculos ─ sentinelas, mutantes ou humanos ─ fossem de alguma forma culpados. Ela ainda era muito justa.

E sabia muito pouco da história dela. Por vezes achava que não havia nada antes dela ter adentrado a base da Six Pack com seus olhos vazios e o sorriso irônico. Outras achava que havia coisas demais antes disso que haviam moldado aquela máscara séria de olhos vítreos.

De qualquer forma ele jamais perguntara e ela jamais tinha dito nada sobre si. Ela agia o tempo todo como se fosse uma máquina e não uma pessoa. As vezes, quando a via trabalhar, realmente acreditava que ela era uma máquina, embora soubesse que havia uma pessoa atrás de toda aquela frieza. No fundo dos olhos azuis vazios, havia alguém gritando por socorro.

Certa vez, bem no início da carreira dela na Six Pack, bateu na porta do quarto dela num hotel que haviam se hospedado para concluir uma missão no sul do Japão. A chuva caía tempestuosa lá fora e ela demorou muito para abrir. Quando ela finalmente apareceu diante dele, notou os cantos dos olhos vermelhos e teve quase certeza que ela estava chorando.

Ficou um pouco chocado porque nunca a imaginara chorando. E isso vindo justamente dela era triste demais. Não conseguia imaginar que espécie de dor arrancara lágrimas dos olhos azuis vazios. Sentiu pela primeira vez vontade de abraçá-la e fazer com que, fosse o que fosse, deixasse de feri-la.

"Sim?" Ela quebrou os devaneios deles com aquela voz gelada, embora o timbre estivesse levemente trêmulo.

"Só queria saber se está tudo bem"

"Você não tem que se preocupar comigo" As palavras duras fizeram com que um sorriso dançasse em seus lábios enquanto buscava palavras para respondê-la. Ela porém, poupou-lhe este trabalho. "Preciso dormir. Boa noite" E a porta se fechou antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para responder. Em todos os anos que se seguiram àquela noite ele nunca mais vira nos olhos azuis qualquer resquício de lágrimas.

_diz quantos desastres tem na minha mão_

Ela chamava-se Beatrice. E sempre que podia estava com ela, tentando protegê-la, embora soubesse que ela não precisava disso. E por este motivo mesmo é que não se perdoava de ter deixado algo daquele porte acontecer debaixo de seu nariz.

Já não eram mais membros do Six Pack. Há pouco tempo haviam formado o que se chamava de X-force. E lá estava ela, ao lado dele. Como ele podia não ter notado que ela sorria demais.

Que os olhos azuis não estavam mais tão vidrados e vazios. E que a voz não era mais tão fria, tão pouco irônica. Não era ela. Como não tinha notado? Depois de alguns anos observando-a. Depois de achar que a conhecia, como pode só descobrir que não era ela, tanto tempo depois?

Há meses, Dominó estava sendo mantida em cativeiro por Tolliver, seu próprio filho, que infiltrara uma mutante chamada Vanessa Carlyle na base da X-Force. Quando Nathan e os demais membros da X-force descobriram já era tarde demais. Carlyle já havia conseguido causar a destruição da primeira base do grupo.

"Você está bem? Eles fizeram alguma coisa a você?" Cable havia ido imediatamente resgatá-la. Precisava vê-la, saber que estava bem; viva. O coração batia descompassado.

"Sabia que viria" A voz dela soou rouca e um pouco menos gelada que o normal. Os olhos azuis vazios o fitaram e ficou agradecido, quase sorriu.

"Eu deveria ter vindo há muito tempo. Deveria ter notado a diferença entre vocês, deveria..."

"Obrigada" Ela abriu um sorriso sincero. Lindo. Ela estava linda, apesar das olheiras, dos lábios esbranquiçados, dos cabelos em desalinho. Era ela. E ela era linda de qualquer jeito. Sentiu algo remexer no peito ao olhar para aquele sorriso, embora soubesse que se fecharia assim que ela notasse o que estava fazendo. Sentiu um certo receio ao perceber que até isso achava charmoso nela.

_será que é loucura_

Ela chamava-se Beatrice. E o gosto da boca dela era uma mistura de batom, paixão e aquele sabor amargo de tristeza que se carrega há muito tempo. Os lábios dela eram macios e a primeira vez que se beijaram havia tanto desespero e ansiedade que os dentes se chocaram na boca, e as linguas se misturam como se fossem feitas apenas para isso.

A pele dela era quente ao contrário do que imaginava. E branca como leite. Macia e suave _demais_. Mas não teve tempo de sentir como gostaria, porquê havia urgência a primeira vez que se tocaram. E pressa, paixão, instinto.

Os cabelos negros dela eram curtos e escapavam de seus dedos sempre que queria segurá-los. Eram lisos demais. Talvez uma aviso silencioso de que não poderia jamais tê-la. Ela escaparia dele como os finos fios negros que sempre escorriam por seus dedos.

Mas havia o pulso dela que era fino e adorava rodeá-lo com sua mão forte enquanto abandonava seu corpo sobre o dela, ou o contrário. Tinha uma necessidade estranha de segurá-la de alguma forma, como se isso fizesse com que ela pertencesse a ele. Ela não pertencia, talvez jamais pertenceria e ele sabia. Mas negava.

_me leva para sempre Beatriz_

Ela chamava-se Beatrice. E estava correndo ao seu lado pelos corredores de um laboratório abandonado em Paris. De repente, um clarão e o barulho ensurdecedor de algo explodindo, destruindo. Pulou sobre ela sem pensar para protegê-la dos destroços.

A cicatriz funda no alto de suas costas era o prêmio que carregava por esse ato. E as lembranças daquele dia.

"Nathan, já disse milhares de vezes que não preciso ser protegida" Ela o empurrou para uma parede de um beco num dos bairros mais pobres de Paris, sem se importar com o ferimento dele nas costas ou a careta de dor que ele fez. Estava furiosa, as palavras saíam por entre os dentes e o seu rosto estava tão próximo que ele sentia o hálito quente dela no rosto.

"De nada, Beatrice" Disse com a voz cansada.

"Fui muito bem treinada e não preciso de um guarda-costas" Ela ia dizendo, ainda muito próxima. Ainda muito furiosa.

"Eu sei"

"Sei me defender muito bem. Não preciso que fique cuidando de mim o tempo todo"

"Eu sei"

"Não preciso que cuide de mim nunca" Ele suspirou antes de segurá-la com força pelos pulsos. Girou o corpo trocando de lugar com ela, batendo as costas dela na parede com força.

"Chega" O tom foi baixo. Poderia jurar que ela estava esperando que ele gritasse. Pensou em falar muitas outras coisas, mas apenas suspirou. Estava cansado, com dor e queria ir pra casa. Soltou-a e começou a andar em direção ao hotel que estavam hospedados.

"E-eu... Você poderia ter morrido" Ela disse de repente, ainda encostada na parede, os braços ao longo do corpo. A voz dela soou _quase_ doce. Ele sorriu de costas, e então voltou até onde ela estava. Sem dizer nada puxou-a para o seu corpo.

"É bom saber que se importa" Ele disse e encostou os lábios aos dela. Ela fechou os olhos e espantosamente disse muito baixo na boca dele, antes de beijá-lo.

"Eu me importo"

_Para sempre é sempre por um triz_

Ela chamava-se Beatrice. E o deixou. Foi embora no meio da madrugada. Desapareceu. Nathan levou algum tempo para assimilar essa verdade. No início não entendeu, ficou se perguntando o porquê. Até lembrar-se das flores.

Aquela maldita idéia de lhe dar flores como uma lembrança do dia em que haviam se conhecido há muitos anos atrás. Ele não saberia dizer quantos, mas lembrava-se da data e quis ser romântico. Achou que poderia uma vez na vida ser diferente e comum, como um homem qualquer que vai até a floricultura para comprar flores para a esposa. Quis dar-lhe um presente. Quis de alguma forma dizer a ela que também se importava.

"Por quê isso?" A pergunta fria o deixou sem graça, mas não fez com que seu sorriso se desmanchasse.

"Gostou?" Ele estendia o arranjo de gérberas vermelhas na direção dela que o olhava desconfiava e não fazia um gesto sequer para pegá-las. O olhar dela desviou momentaneamente para as lindas flores vermelhas.

"Não gosto de flores" A voz dela tremeu e ele soube que era mentira.

"Claro que gosta. Agora pare com essa pose, pegue logo e coloque num vaso" Ele disse, um pouco nervoso, empurrando o arranjo para ela.

"Mas por quê isso?" A expressão dela era indecifrável enquanto observava as gérberas em suas mãos.

"Porque... porquê sim" Ele tinha passado por ela indo sentar-se no sofá da base da X-force.

"É a primeira vez que ganho flores" Ela disse de repente. Havia a sombra de um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

"De nada"

E ela se fora. Ele não era um homem comum. Ela não era sua esposa. Nathan tinha quase certeza que fora o medo de se envolver. Ele também tinha esse medo, mas não iria fugir.

Desde que havia presenciado a morte de Milo Thurman, ela havia ficado ainda mais sombria. Ainda mais triste. E muito embora ela jamais tivesse dito nada a respeito do passado ou dele, Nathan sabia que ele era importante. Que havia uma Beatrice antes e uma depois de Thurman.

Aliás, após a morte de Thurman, não havia mais Beatrice. Desde então ela não permitia mais que ninguém a chamasse dessa forma. Era Dominó agora. E apenas Dominó.

Beatrice ou Dominó, Nathan tinha em algum momento entre os beijos e as brigas, se apaixonado por ela. Por aquela beleza exótica e personalidade tão contraditória. Pela frieza, pelos sorrisos sarcásticos, pelo tom metálico e duro da voz. Por tudo que ela era, que tinha se transformado. Não queria nada além disso.

Nada além dela.

_e se eu pudesse entrar na sua vida_

Ela chamava-se Dominó. E ele finalmente a encontrara depois de muito tempo de rastreamento. Lembrava-se muito pouco de sua infância, mas uma frase de sua "mãe" Jean jamais lhe saíra da mente.

_"Você Nathan ... será capaz de captar o sussurro de uma mente do outro lado do planeta ou apagar uma estrela distante com um simples pensamento..."_

Sorriu ao pensar nessa frase, enquanto olhava para a porta fechada do apartamento dela no suburbio de Nova Iorque. Realmente tinha toda essa capacidade, muito embora o vírus lhe tirasse uma porcentagem considerável. Mas para o que havia ido fazer, isso de nada lhe adiantava.

Bateu na porta. Silêncio. Bateu novamente. Passos. A maçaneta girou lentamente e ele pode ver os olhos azuis vazios fitarem-no com espanto quando ela abriu a porta. Tinha elaborado diversos discursos para o momento: furioso, romântico, melodramático, sério...

No entanto, sua mente ficara vazia de repente e a única coisa que pode fazer foi puxá-la para si num beijo urgente e apaixonado. Ela correspondeu e entraram no apartamento escuro entre beijos rápidos e desesperados. Ele fechou a porta com o pé, pegando-a no colo e andandando cegamente para o quarto.

O que houve a seguir foi uma mistura de mãos, braços, pernas e pés. Paixão com suor, saliva e perfume. Cabelos e pêlos e pele. Instinto e sentimentos misturados. Contraditórios.

Adormeceram em seguida. Ou ele adormeceu em seguida, pois no meio da noite quando acordou, viu os olhos azuis vazios o fitando.

"Por quê?" Perguntou com a voz rouca de sono.

"Porque é melhor assim" A voz dela tinha aquele timbre gelado.

"Para quem?"

"Para nós dois"

"Fale por você, Bea..."

"Já pedi que me chame de Dominó"

"É a força do hábito" Ela se mexeu na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, os olhos presos no teto. "E o que você anda fazendo?"

"Trabalhando"

"Para quem?"

"Isso importa Nathan?"

"Não" O que realmente importava era o fato de ela não estar mais com ele, de estar ali mais distante do que nunca. Mais inalcançável do que nunca. "Vai ser assim agora?"

"Assim como?"

"Não quero deixar de vê-la" Ele olhou pra ela e poderia jurar que havia algo nos olhos geralmente vazios. Ela ficou de costas para ele e suspirou. Ele por sua vez a puxou para perto, abraçando-a.

"Não deixe" Ela falou baixo demais. Talvez no intuito de que ele não ouvisse.

Mas ele ouviu.

_diz se é perigoso agente ser feliz_

Ela chama-se Dominó. Mas ele insiste em chamá-la de...

"Beatrice" Era um murmúrio misturado com suspiro, tão baixo que ninguém ouviu. Ele ainda estava parado na rua, fitando a esquina vazia por onde ela desaparecera correndo. Fugindo dele. De novo. O peito doía um pouco com aquela sensação de perda. De frustração. Já fazia algum tempo que se encontravam assim, entre uma missão e outra.

Ele também não gostava disso. Também não gostava de ter que deixá-la, de ter que ficar semanas sem vê-la. As vezes meses. Ele não entendia porque tinha que ser assim. Porque _ela_ tinha que ser assim, embora só a conhecesse dessa forma e não desejasse outra.

No fundo também sabia que as circunstâncias e a vida jamais permitiriam que eles ficassem juntos. Não como gostariam. Haveria sempre algo mais importante a fazer. Um mundo a ser salvo. Por eles.

Mutantes não são humanos. São algo mais e portanto não podem se dar ao luxo de ter uma vida comum. Não podem negar as habilidades que têm, não podem simplesmente esconder-se numa aparente simplicidade apenas para ser feliz. Algo dentro deles sempre, _sempre_ clamará por mais. Infelizmente essa verdade não inclui felicidade. Só dever e justiça. Destino e missão.

E por isso, jamais seriam apenas um do outro.

* * *

• continua •

* * *

**Notas:** Dedico este capítulo à minha amiga Poetriz que muito docemente compartilhou comigo a citação inicial de **Caio F.** e que por isso me inspirou a escrevê-lo. Além disso, a partir do próximo capítulo, que será publicado em breve, estaremos escrevendo essa fic em conjunto! Então, todas as reviews devem ser escritas a nós duas. Visitem também o perfil dela, pois tem várias fics ótimas que recomendo a leitura!

# As frases que separam as cenas são da música _Beatriz_ de **Chico Buarque de Holanda** e estão fora de ordem.


End file.
